Isra Alisandair
Name: Isra Nimriel d’Ilin Alisandair Age: 73 Place of Origin: Mayene Character History The fate of ruined nobility is often a depressing tale, all told. But there are rare exceptions, and the story of House Alisandair is one such. A relatively new lineage, the Alisandairs were, although imminently popular with their peers and prosperous in addition. The business acumen of the Alisandair men was renowned through Mayene, and many children were fostered under Erik Alisandair’s roof to learn his skills. Isra Nimriel d’Ilin Alisandair spent a happy childhood on their Mayene estate – large by Mayener standards, with carefully cultivated gardens and a house as lovely as anyone could wish for. Her mother was distant but beautiful, a figure which Isra could only understand as a piece of art, a carven statue to be admired. She was the darling of the city, hosting salons and parties which no one dared refuse an invitation to. She cultivated the friendship of the most powerful nobles, and left her two daughters in the dust of her path. They made do contentedly enough, not understanding what they were missing at the lack of a mother’s love, pleased with their father’s attentions instead. And then the lady Vitoriana Alisandair died. The entire city mourned her death and turned sorrowful eyes upon House Alisandair. But that sorrow soon turned to scorn when it became apparent that the debts the reckless lady of the household had saddled her husband with would not soon be paid off. Nor could Erik’s business acumen be relied upon anymore, for with Vitoriana’s passing, he had been wounded in more ways than one. The nobles of the city soon agreed that it served the family quite correctly, for what right did nobles of so new a lineage have to be so wealthy, or to host balls that outshone even those of the oldest House in the city? It was not many months before the family was driven into exile, with few possessions and many hard lessons heaped upon their backs. They settled in a quiet village in Mayene, a tiny town near the ocean. After some years Erik recovered somewhat: enough to venture into the ice pepper trade and gain a yearly income for the family. While their wealth never equaled that which they had formerly possessed, Erik, Isra, and Lirena lived comfortably and peacefully. Only a recruitment expedition sent out by the White Tower rescued Isra’s adventurous spirit from the boredom of contentment. She was discovered to have the ability to learn to channel the One Power, and agreed to accompany the sisters to Tar Valon. The trek was arduous but well worth it, and although she missed her family dearly she grew to call the Tower her home. Her novitiate and Acceptance passed after many long years of study and meditation, during which it was found that she had a talent for Healing. She wasn’t of the caliber of a Yellow sister, but the evenings often found her volunteering her time and skills in the infirmary alongside the infinitely skilled Yellows. From afar she admired the fiery Avendire twins, although she never dared approach either for fear of their tempers. However, they represented an aspect of her personality she wanted to explore more fully: the side that was serious and analytical, always questioning and wondering and observing coolly and logically. It was no difficult task to petition for entrance into the White Ajah when the time came, and she was accepted easily. ---- Isra has spent many years as a White sister, often ornamenting the Library with her presence. She examines, uncovers, discovers, analyzes, theorizes, and generally reflects many Brown tendencies. She is still a regular fixture in the infirmary, and has over time become familiar with herbal healing as well as Healing with the power. Her personality is a strange combination of facets: always present is an underlying seriousness, a considering aura that surrounds her always and dismisses any notions of flightiness one might think to imagine. She is often warm even while she remains distant: her sincerity is questionable, although above all it is obvious she means to be polite. She has few close friends although retains a great number of close acquaintances, and the only person who hears her secrets is her sister. She enjoys politics and manipulation, although does not practice either with the skill of a Cairhienien. She has a broad knowledge of many things, an intelligent eye, and a resonating voice that commands attention when she cares to. On account of her mother’s Saldaean heritage, she has sculpted cheekbones and tilted hazel eyes. Her hair is long and straight, and is the same honey color of her gaze. Her skin is pale, and she stands at a middling height. Category:Biographies Category:White Tower Bios Category:White Ajah Bios